Samanta La muñeca de trapo
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Pilar, tal vez la mas vulberable de los Combo Niños encuentra una muñeca de Trapo ¿Que consecuencias traera esta muñeca tanto para ella como para el grupo? Una historia solo para ustedes! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia! Peor esta vez de los Combo Niños n.n_

_Ojala lo disfruten! _:D_ Aclaro! Los personajes SU-FRI-RAN n.n _

_Los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle

_**Samanta**__**: "El peligro y la muñeca"**_

_Otro aburrido, Fatigante y común día en Nova Nizza._

_Los Combo niños salen por fin de la escuela y como hoy no tendrían entrenamiento por que su maestre salio de viaje a visitar a una amiga en otro país. Tendrían días libres para descansar._

_Hace ya apenas un día Grinto se había ido y los Combo niños no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de divertirse y que por dos semanas puedan ser como el resto de los niños normales, a no ser de que se les presente un divino, eso ya seria otra historia._

_Pero a pesar de que estarían prácticamente solos, ya que Cabeza tampoco estaría, ninguno de los cuatro niños olvidaba hasta ahora lo que les dijo su maestre antes de irse al aeropuerto._

"**Niños estoy por partir al aeropuerto, pero en mi ausencia, quiero que se cuiden mucho, sobre todo ustedes niñas, en estas dos semanas algo malo ocurrirá, pero no me refiero a una amenaza para Nova Nizza, si no que este problema será algo que ustedes tendrán que resolver como equipo que son, esto no se tratara de un divino ni nada que se le parezca, Solo será como un…Desafío.**

**Pase lo que pase solo quiero que estén unidos y puedan resolver el problema juntos, no niego que esto les causara muchísimos problemas, tal vez hasta…Los lleve a un final trágico, pero se que ustedes podrán salir de esto, creo en ustedes no tanto como Maestre que soy, si no también como el padre que me siento de los cuatro; y si por una de esas casualidades uno de ustedes no vive para contarlo, quiero decirles ahora que jamás me sentí tan orgulloso de alguien y mucho menos de cuatro niños como ustedes, espero que puedan con esta difícil tarea, en la cual se verán expuestos a muchos problemas, dolor, tristeza y otras cosas mas que seguramente les dará miedo, sin importar que, quiero que trabajen juntos, que no se separen y traten de resolver esto de la manera que quieran…Creo en ustedes, Combo Niños y por favor…Cuídense de los muñecos."**

_Desde ese momento, los cuatro niños se sintieron temerosos, nerviosos y preocupados…O al menos Azul y Pilar eran las que se sentían mas así, ya que Paco y Serio asimilaban la situación, aunque dentro de ellos crecía una gran incertidumbre, pero para evitar complicaciones en el grupo, lo asimilaban._

_Bueno como decía._

_Una vez que Azul, Serio, Pilar y Paco se encontraban fuera del horario de clases, caminaron juntos hasta el parque._

_Una vez allí, Pilar trepo un árbol de Moras y sentándose en una de las ramas comenzó a devorar los frutos que crecían de este._

_Mientras que Azul y Serio se sentaron en la banca que se encontraba debajo del árbol donde estaba Pilar y Paco solo jugaba con su balón de Nobanock. _

-¿Una Morita Azul y Serio?-_Pregunto la morena con indiferencia_

-No gracias Pilar…No tengo hambre-_Dijo Azul algo triste_

-Yo si Pilar ¿Me lanzas una?- _Dijo Serio cuando una lluvia de moras le cayo en la cabeza_- Gracias ¬¬

-De nada n_n

-¡Vamos chicos!-_Animaba Paco sin quitar la vista de su balón_- No hay que desanimarse! No creo que halla algo que los Combo Niños no puedan hacer-_Esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de orgullo _

-Si…tal vez tengas razón Paco…Si estamos juntos no hay nada que no podamos hacer!-_Dijo Serio parándose sobre la banca lleno de energías_

-Mjm! Su orgullo macho les enfrió las neuronas ¬¬-_Opino Pilar bajando del árbol_

-¿Por qué esa maldad Pilar? ¬¬-_Dijo Serio_

-¿Acaso lo pensaron bien? El maestre Grinto jamás se equivoca cuando dice algo-_Cruza los brazos-_ Además, dijo que si no podíamos con la misión...Uno de nosotros moriría…-_Se deja caer al césped hasta quedar sentada en posición de loto_- **¡No quiero que eso suceda!** Dx

-¡Tranquila Pilar no grites!-_Decía Paco acercándose a ella y cubrirle la boca con su mano_-Ninguno de nosotros morirá Pilar! Estoy seguro que esta "Misión" es solo un divino poderoso que vendrá a molestar un rato y ya

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-_Pregunto Azul_

-No lo diría si no lo estuviera- _Quita su mano de la boca de Pilar_- Vamos chicos! No se desanimen! Nadie morirá ni nada por el estilo, apuesto a que solo fue una mentirita del maestre para que seamos cuidadosos y precavidos en este tiempo que estaremos solos

-Si…Tal vez tengas razón Paco…-_Dijo Serio_

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?- _A esta pregunta los tres chicos lo miran con cara de_ ¬¬ - ¡Bien! No hace falta las miradas, ya entendí ¬¬

_En ese momento Miguel se acerca al grupo con una pelota de Nobanock en sus manos_

-Oigan chicos ¿No quieren jugar un rato Nobanock en mi equipo?

-¡Pero claro!-_Dijo Paco tomando la pelota con alegría y corriendo a la cancha, mientras que atrás lo seguía Serio dispuesto a jugar también y detrás de este Azul, quien solo iba a ver como jugaban._

_En cambio la que quedo sola fue Pilar quien seguía comiendo Moras recostada en el césped._

_Pasaban los minutos y lo único que escuchaba era el roce de hojas en la copa de los árboles, los gritos de Paco y de los demás mientras jugaban Nobanock y las bocinas de los autos de la calle que se encontraba cerca de allí. Todo era tan tranquilo, perfecto para ella._

_Decidió así tomarse una corta y placentera siesta, y estirándose lo mas que pudo cerro sus ojos un momento para quedarse dormida._

_Hasta que un sueño algo extraño la despierta, solo que al abrir los ojos se había olvidado completamente del sueño._

-Qué extraño sueño…Lastima que ya lo haya olvidado- _En ese momento estira su mano izquierda por debajo de un arbusto que le daba sombra y abrió grandes los ojos al sentir algo extraño debajo de este_-¿Qué es esto?- _Arrastro entonces aquel objeto extraño en su mano y al descubrir que era se sorprendió bastante_- Es una…¿Una muñeca de trapo?- _Efectivamente, lo que acababa de descubrir era una muñeca de trapo, una muñeca con una tela blanca y suave como piel, con un vestido negro cubriéndola de cuello a rodillas, cabello negro largo hasta sus pies, dos botones azules como ojos y como boca tenia cocida una _**X**- ¡Que bonita es esta muñeca! –_Exclamo Pilar sonriente sacando un poco de polvo de su nuevo descubrimiento_- Creo que te llamare…Samanta, es un nombre que me gusta y que te sienta muy bien n_n

_En eso llega al lugar Azul_

-Pilar! Creí que estarías tomando una siesta

-Si lo hice y mira- _Le enseña a Samanta_

-¿De donde sacaste esta muñeca? –_Le pregunto algo extrañada_

-Aquí, debajo de este arbusto ¿No es linda?

-¿No será de alguna niña del parque? Tal vez la dejo olvidada

_Ambas miraron a su alrededor y solo se encontraban ellas y los chicos jugando_

-Pues al parecer no…Además, si era de alguien que se olvide de ella, ahora es mía- _Dijo la morena acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello negro de la muñeca, cuando un brillo rojizo se reflejo en los ojos de Pilar, cosa la cual dejo a Azul muy extrañada._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien! Hasta aquí lega Señoras y Señores :D**_

_**Espero les halla gustado el primer Cap Nos vemos/leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo! n.n De seguro no me extrañaron ¬¬ xD**_

_**Bueno ¿Lo dije? Bueno si lo dije pero lo repetiré**_

_**Pilar al igual que Serio, Paco y Azul SU-FRI-RAN! Y me encanta decirlo n.n**_

_**Ojala les guste este Capitulo numero 2 que es, solo para ustedes Combo Fans! **_

_**Los Combo**__** Niños no me pertenecen, son de:**_

_**Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

**Samanta****:**** "Obedece de manera inconciente"**

-¿A la misma hora mañana?

-A la misma hora!- Dicho esto Miguel, Paco, Serio y Rafa se despiden y cada uno toma caminos diferentes

-¿Qué hacen chicas?-Pregunta Serio llegando a donde están Azul y Pilar, hasta que ve la muñeca que esta en las manos de Pilar-¿Qué onda con la muñeca fea esa?

-¡No es fea! ¬¬ ¡Es muy bonita! n_n Mira se llama Samanta –Pilar le entrega la muñeca a Serio el cual la toma de un mechón de cabello

-Es muy…extraña :S

-Hey! ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Paco llegando al lugar de un salto y tomando la muñeca en sus manos- **¡Diablos! **Esta cosa es horrible! D: - Y la arroja, solo que Pilar llega a tiempo para tomarla de nuevo

-Oigan chicos! Dejen a Samanta en paz- Decía molesta Pilar abrazando a Samanta

-Pilar ya tienes 11 años, no estas en edad de jugar con muñecas ¬¬- Dice Paco

-No es asunto tuyo u.u ¡Déjame en paz! ¬¬

-Deja que se quede con la muñeca Paco, si no, estarán aquí discutiendo todo el día ¬¬

-Serio tiene razón chicos, mejor ¿Por qué no vamos por unos Tacos?

-Si! Me gusta la idea! :D- Paco corre hasta el puesto de Tacos, detrás de el va Azul y detrás de ellos van Serio y Pilar

-¿Así que te encontraste un muñeca eh Pilar?-Pregunta Serio con cierta curiosidad

-Si, hasta le puse nombre

-¿Y como se llama?

-Samanta ¿Lindo eh?

-Ehh si como digas ¬¬ ¿Y que? ¿Vas a jugar con ella?

-Mmm…No, pero es tan linda que la guardare como recuerdo

-Es una buena idea ^ ^

Esa noche en la casa de Pilar, esta estaba colocándose su pijama para dormir, cuando recordó que había dejado a Samanta (La muñeca) sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Camino con tranquilidad entonces hasta la cocina y encendiendo la luz diviso a la muñeca sobre la mesa, la tomo sonriente y regreso a su habitación.

Camino hasta una cajita de madera color gris, la abrió y coloco a la muñeca allí, después de eso cerro la cajita y se metió en la cama para dormir.

Tres trece de la madrugada…

Ni un ruido ni afuera ni adentro de la casa, solo el sonido del viento mover las hojas de los árboles y un búho que seguramente se encontraría en alguna parte del jardín.

Pilar duerme profundamente, el brillo de la luna entra por la ventana alumbrando la cajita gris donde Samanta se encuentra guardada, la única diferencia es que la cajita comienza a brillar en un azul oscuro. Es cuando la voz de una niña sale del interior de esta y esta voz, se dirige a los oídos de Pilar la cual aun dormida, camina hacia donde proviene la voz y se queda parada frente a la caja, la abre y saca a Samanta de esta, pronto, los ojos de esta muñeca brillan con su respectivo color azul y este brillo penetra en los ojos verdes de Pilar, la cual aun tiene los ojos entre abiertos pero sigue durmiendo, en un estado parecido al del sonámbulo.

Entra entonces un brillo inusual color azul a los ojos de Pilar y en medio de la habitación se escucha una respiración agitada y luego el llanto de una niña, seguido de un suave susurro y finalmente un aterrador grito de dolor, como si alguien estuviera siendo apuñalado de una manera cruel y el dolor insoportable no le permitiera quedarse callado.

Pilar deja la muñeca nuevamente en la caja gris y regresa a la cama, una vez que se recuesta y se vuelve a cubrir por las sabanas, abre los ojos como platos, solo que esta vez es algo anormal, ya que la mirada era aterradora, provocaría miedo hasta al mas valiente.

Una risa maligna entonces comienza a salir de los labios de la morena y en sus ojos aterradores desaparece aquel verdoso brillante y en su lugar aparece un Azul opaco, casi negro, finalmente después de eso, Pilar cierra los ojos hasta quedarse dormida con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Es hora del amanecer en Nova Nizza.

Pilar despierta como todas las mañanas, solo que hoy es Sábado ¡No escuela!, pero, eso no la emociona en lo mas mínimo, es mas, esta mañana se siente muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada.

Aun así, se dirige al ropero a cambiarse de ropa no puede evitar pasar su mano sobre la tapa de la cajita Gris que contenía su muñeca.

Entonces la vos de una niña sale del interior de la caja:

-Libérame Pilar, déjame usar tu cuerpo para desatar mi irá contra Nova Nizza, por favor, se que siempre quisiste el poder, si me dejas usurpar tu cuerpo…Serás la reina y Señora…

Pilar despierta de un transe quitando instantáneamente la mano de la caja

-¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunto a ella misma y una brisa helada recorrió su cuello a lo que vio también un ligero movimiento de cabello, miro hacia la ventana pero esta estaba cerrada, miro entonces hacia la puerta pero esta al igual que la ventana se encontraba cerrada, entonces ¿De donde provino la brisa?

-**¡Pilar hija baja a desayunar!**-Grita su madre

-**¡Ya voy! **– Mira una vez mas extrañada la caja y de manera rápida se cambia de ropa y baja a desayunar

Vamos con Serio quien se encuentra desayunando

En la mesa están, Serio, su madre, su padre, su hermano y su hermana mayores que el.

Pero hay algo inusual, la hermana de Serio no deja de mirarlo con preocupación. Cosa la cual el nota enseguida.

-¿Sucede algo hermana? – Pregunta con curiosidad

-Emm…No, no pasa nada Serio…

Todos terminan de desayunar, el padre se va al trabajo, la madre se va a visitar a una amiga, el hermano se fue con los amigos y en la casa, solo quedan Serio y Johana (O como sea que se escriba ¬¬)

Serio esta recostado viendo televisión en su cuarto, cuando de pronto Johana entra

-¿Serio puedo hablar contigo de algo? – Dice con un semblante preocupado en su rostro

-Claro hermana…-Serio apaga la televisión y se sienta en la cama junto con ella

-Em Serio, El día de ayer tuve un sueño…-Decía ella

-Si ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

-Pues bien, yo se que tu tienes una amiga morena de cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos verdes ¿Verdad?

-¿Pilar?

-Si ella

-¿Soñaste con Pilar?

-Si y déjame decirte que no te agradara lo que te diré

-¿Por qué? **¿¡Que la pasara a Pilar! **D: - Pregunta con preocupación el ojiverdes

-¡Tranquilo Serio! No le paso nada…aun…

-**¡Dime que soñaste! **Dx

-Esta bien, esta bien :S – Y comienza – Mi sueño era así, me imagino el parque, y en el estaban tu, Paco , Azul, otros dos niños y a lo lejos veo a Pilar durmiendo, Luego, aparezco en otro lugar donde hay una mujer, alta de cabello negro largo, tanto que este casi le llegaba a los pies, un largo vestido negro cubriéndola de hombros a rodillas, con ojos azules y piel tan blanca como el papel, debo decir que era una hermosa mujer pero en su mirada había algo escalofriante, me inspiraba miedo y frente a ella me encuentro con Pilar, aterrada, pero en un estado deplorable, estaba pálida, se veía cansada pero lo mas importante de todo es que estaba cubierta por sangre en todo su cuerpo, allí, recostada en el piso viendo como esa mujer desconocida se le acerca lentamente, puedo notar que le dice algo pero no escucho sus palabras, en eso entran a escena Paco y Azul, pero por una extraña fuerza no pueden acercarse a Pilar la cual parecía morir a cada segundo que pasaba…Salgo entonces de esa imagen y comienzo a sentir frío y lo que veo es a ti arrodillado en el suelo con una cortada en el pecho y frente a ti, un hombre moreno, cabello negro y una larga tunica negra cubriéndolo, después de eso, todo se pone en color negro y aparezco en una sala de cine, hay no hay nadie, solo yo, y frente a mi, la pantalla que esta completamente blanca, dice algo pero estoy tan lejos que no alcanzo a distinguir lo que dice, me acerco entonces como volando y logro ver lo que dice…Claramente en letras negras decía "**Samanta**".

-**¿¡SAMANTA! **– Grita Serio de un salto

-Si, ¿Qué tiene de extraño? :S

-Johana dime ¿Viste algo mas sobre tu sueño?

-No, después de eso me desperté :|

-Oh no! Debo ir con Pilar!

-¿Esto es…malo?

-Si! Tu siempre predices, ves y sueñas cosas que luego pasan, además, Pilar acaba de encontrar una muñeca con la descripción de la mujer de tu sueño y la llamo Samanta! No puede ser bueno! D:

-¿Enserió? ¡Entonces ve Serio!

-Si! Eso hare! – Serio corre hacia la puerta pero Johana lo toma del brazo- Y por favor ten mucho cuidado

-…Si…lo- lo tendré-Dicho esto sale de la casa en dirección a la de Pilar, después de eso Johana sonríe con calidez y sale del cuarto

Mientras, Serio corre a toda velocidad a la casa de Pilar; no era que a ella le quedaran pocos minutos de vida ni nada por el estilo pero, algo le decía que se apresurara, de todas formas, aun faltaba una eternidad de cuadras para llegar.

-Adiós hija me voy al trabajo, por favor cuídate mucho y no le abras a ningún extraño – Decía la madre de Pilar dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Si mama adiós ¬¬ - Ella sale y Pilar queda sola en casa, así que decide ir a su habitación a tirarse un rato en la cama a escuchar música con su NizzaPod.

Pasa nuevamente por la caja que momentos atrás la había echo pasar una mala experiencia, se acerca a ella y la abre, lo primero que ve es a Samanta, pero la miraba y ya no le tenia el mismo cariño que le tenia ayer cuando la encontró, ahora le parecía un poco mas…aterradora.

-Cielos…Me arrepiento de haberte encontrado :S ¡En verdad eres fea! ¬¬ - Camina entonces hacia el tacho de basura dispuesta a desecharla pero cuando esta por hacerlo una fuerza mística le impide moverse - ¿Pero que…que me pasa? – Y nuevamente Pilar pierde conciencia de su cuerpo y sus ojos se tornan azules, su rostro no presenta semblante alguno, y de sus labios sale una vos que no es de ella, sino de una mujer adulta y de una niña pequeña a la vez:

-Que ni siquiera se te crucé por la cabeza la idea de arrojarme a la basura, si lo haces, juro que lo lamentaras niña, ahora regresa hay y guárdame en la caja esa y no vuelvas a abrirla sino hasta que llegue la hora…-Los pies de Pilar se mueven por voluntad de quien sabe que y se acerca a la caja- Guárdame y no vuelvas a sacarme si no hasta que yo lo desee – La guarda y cierra la caja - Ahora, como castigo por tu insolencia caminaras hacia la ventana, párate sobre el marco de esta y déjate caer hasta golpearte contra el suelo – Instantáneamente Pilar obedece de manera inconciente la orden, y comienza a caminar hacia la ventana, aclaremos que la casa de ella es de tres pisos, ya que el piso de abajo y primero es la cocina, sala de estar y baño, el segundo que es la habitación de ella y de su hermana y el tercero es el sótano, pero para ser segundo piso, estaba bastante alto.

Camino entonces hasta la ventana, se paro sobre el marco de esta y sin siquiera demostrar miedo o alguna señal de cordura, se dejo caer como si nada.

Mientras, Serio acaba de llegar a la casa de Pilar, golpea la puerta pero nadie le atiende, se preocupa, mira hacia arriba por puro instinto y del cielo cae Pilar sobre sus brazos, inconciente, pero por la fuerza de la caída y el peso de ella, los dos se golpean contra el piso, por suerte, ninguno salio herido y no fueron mas que raspones menores.

-**¿¡Pilar que carajos haces! **– Pregunto de un grito Serio shockeado por lo que acababa de sucederle y molesto, ya que hacer algo así era entupido y loco, aun para Pilar, solo que ella esta como dormida y no le responde - ¿Pilar? – Sigue sin despertar, entonces el la acuesta sobre el suelo y separa los parpados para verle el ojo y descubre con sorpresa algo anormal.

Una pequeña porción de los verdes ojos de Pilar se esta tornando Azul.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de la muñeca…-Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la cual su amiga acababa de tirarse y desde donde estaba alcanzo a ver una sombra que en cuestión de segundos desapareció.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Oh si! Me hubiera gustado matarla pero bueno, seria muy pronto u.u Además, tengo algo en mente jeje **_

_**Espero les halla gustado este segundo cap y nose, ¡Nos vemos el próximo Miércoles! Se cuidan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los combo niños son propiedad de: Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

**Samanta a muñeca de trapo:** _**"Ellos están en peligro"**_

-¡¿Estas loca Pilar? ¡¿En que diablos estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haber muerto de no haber sido que Serio estaba allí! – Gritaba histérico Paco caminando de un lado a otro regañando de manera paternal a Pilar

-Ya tranquilo Paco, no me paso nada estoy bien… - Decía en su defensa ella

-¿¡Y si te pasaba algo? Si te rompías una pierna, o un brazo, o te habrías la cabeza y tenían que operarte, o que tal si—

-**¡PACO! **– Grito Azul tomándolo de los hombros interrumpiendo su caminata intranquila – Tranquilo! Pilar esta bien, ya quédate quieto…

-No, no, ¡No puedo Azul! ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Después tendríamos que ir al hospital para ver si seguía viva **¡No puedo estar tranquilo!** – Se acerca a Pilar la cual tenia su rostro apoyado en su palma, y en su rostro había un semblante de aburrimiento, lo cual era algo extraño en ella en una situación así – Pilar…- Se arrodilla frente a ella - No te pediré que me digas porque lo hiciste, pero quiero decirte que si tienes algún problema por favor cuéntamelo enseguida, somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros, no nos escondas nada por favor…

-No oculto nada – Responde con semblante aburrido y de "Nada me importa"

-Bueno…Como quieras y…Quiero que me prometas – toma sus manos – Quiero que me prometas que jamás volverás a hacer algo así, ni siquiera se te cruce por la cabeza…

-Tranquilo no lo are, además, fue solo un raspón Paco ¬¬

-Si…lose – Hace una pausa – Solo quiero que tengas cuidado y que sepas que yo estaré siempre…

-…Si como sea… - Se suelta de las manos de Paco, el la mira algo preocupado y triste, entiende que ella ya no quiere hablar del tema y se levanta, sin decir nada se sienta en una silla de al frente de Pilar y al lado de Azul

-Tranquilo Paco…Todo paso…- Decía Azul colocando su mano en el hombro de el y tratando de embozar una sonrisa

-…Si…Todo esta bien… - Se dijo así mismo mirando de reojo a Pilar la cual ahora se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirando a otra dirección

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Serio, el ojiverdes del grupo se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y sosteniéndose con una pierna (Al mas típico estilo anime xD)

-Juro que romperé esa muñeca…No se quedara! – Se decía en un susurro el chico

Toca la campana de la escuela, el almuerzo acabo y ninguno de los Combo Niños había comido nada, además de que no tenían hambre, ni siquiera Pilar, así que entraron a sus clases de Geografía.

Mientras, en un lugar lejano de Nova-Nizza, se encontraba Grinto acompañado de una mujer de su misma edad, tenia cabello blanco, piel no muy morena y ojos azules.

-Tiene que estar por aquí ¡No puede haber desaparecido de la nada! – Decía la mujer revolviendo todos los cajones de la habitación en la que se encontraba

-…Teresa… - Dice Grinto a espaldas de ella apareciendo de la nada, ella voltea y se miran unos segundos – Tu y yo sabemos bien donde esta… - Hace una pausa y Teresa comienza a hablar

-No…no pudo haberse ido…**¡No tiene manera!**

-Si la tiene…Sabíamos que esto pasaría en algún momento…

-Pero…**No es justo! Los niños están en peligro!**

-Lo se…pero recuerda que nada podemos hacer nosotros, yo ya cumplí mi parte

-**¿¡Cuál parte! **– Grito con furia

-El de advertirles a los niños del peligro que se avecinaba…

-¿Solo eso? - Pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿¡Solo fuiste capas de eso por tus alumnos! **¡Eres un idiota! **– Se acerca a Grinto eh intenta golpearlo, el la toma del brazo impidiéndole el golpe - ¿Por qué puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-No lo estoy…Sufro por dentro, solo que no lo hago notar… - Decía con cierta frialdad

-¿Tu crees que…ya se halla ido?

-¿Tras los niños?

-…Si…

-Por desgracia…Estoy seguro…

-Es verdad que…bueno que…

-¿Qué uno de los niños morirá?

-Si

-Sabemos bien el tipo de trato que hicimos con ella, no se ira de aquí sin haber matado a un descendiente capoerista

-No…**¡No quiero! ¡Samanta no seria capas!**

-Teresa – La toma de los hombros – Tu queridísima hermana fue encerrada en esa cosa, no volverá, puede que tenga la forma de ella pero, no es la misma dulce y tierna pequeña que dio su vida por ti y por mi…Ella no volverá…No importa cuanto desees que esto no suceda…Sucederá…

-Pero…Samanta no era así…No creo que lo haga ¡No tiene el derecho!

-**¡Entiende**! Samanta murió hace muchos años…No quedan señales de ella después de que aquella bruja fue encerrada en la muñeca…No es la Samanta que tu recuerdas…Fue remplazada por una cruel, fría, repugnante y malévola figura de ella…

-¿¡Y que es lo que haces aquí! ¡Regresa a Nova-Nizza! Cuida de tus alumnos que están en peligro!

-Pero…

-Ve…Que de los cuatro dulces niños que tienes…solo te quedaran tres… - Teresa penetra una mirada fría en los ojos preocupados de Grinto y se retira, le hace entender que, estando allí, pierde tiempo y alumnos…Era hora de regresar a Nova-Nizza.

-Tiene razón…Mis niños están en peligro… - Después de eso salio de la habitación

Por fin, es hora de terminar las clases y ¡Sorpresa! Es viernes, significa: ¡Fin de semana! :D

Paco, Serio, Azul y Pilar salen de sus clases, los cuatro se acercan a sus casilleros a guardar unos libros, Azul acompaña a Pilar al suyo, ya que ella no tenia nada que guardar.

Una vez que llegan, Pilar abre su casillero y guarda sus libros, pero al hacerlo descubre que tiene gelatina verde en ocasiones que le de hambre.

-¡Mira Pilar hay tienes gelatina de la que te gusta! n.n

-…Ah si… - La toma y la arroja a la basura

-O_o ¿¡Acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste!

-¿Qué?

-Desperdiciaste comida! Tu jamás haces eso! D:

-No tenia hambre…

-Mas extraño aun O_O

-…Nos vemos… - Termino diciendo la morena cerrando el casillero y caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela, Azul corre hacia ella y le impide el paso

-¿Qué sucede Pilar? – Pregunto con cierta calma

-Nada…¿Por qué preguntas? ¬¬

-Estas extraña…¿Te sientes mal?

-No – Se oye molesta

-¿Estas molesta por lo que te dijo Paco?

-¡No! – Mas molesta

-¿Qué pasa?

-**¡Nada que te importe! ¡Ya quítate y déjame tranquila niña! **– La empuja y se va caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Niña? – Se pregunto Azul completamente sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga – Jamás me ha llamado así…

-**¡Azul! **– Escucha no muy lejos de ella y los pasos que se acercan - ¿Estas bien? Vimos todo lo que paso… - Era Paco quien la ayuda a levantarse por el empujón

-Me llamo "Niña"… - Dijo Azul con cierta tristeza

-Lose, la oí…Lo que sea que le este pasando no es bueno… - Decía el moreno viendo con tristeza la dirección en la cual Pilar acababa de irse

-¿Y Serio? – Pregunto Azul

-Venia detrás—Voltea y no hay nadie - …Mio…¿Oye donde se fue?

Pilar camina tranquila hacia su casa, tiene en su rostro una expresión sombría y, por esa razón, muchos de los demás niños intentaban no cruzarse en su camino, ecepto…

-Pilar, Tenemos que hablar… - Serio se aparece en el camino de ella

-**¿¡Qué quieres!**

La toma del brazo y la acorrala contra la pared, acerca su rostro al de ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero…

-Lo sabia…Antes te ruborizabas al tenerme muy cerca como ahora…Ahora no hay reacción...

-¿Qué intentas? – Pregunto manteniendo ese semblante aterrador en su rostro

-Tu no eres Pilar…Además, para que lo sepas falsa y triste copia de ella, Pilar sonríe, se divierte, es buena con las personas, le gusta comer cosas extrañas, es hermosa, de ves en cuando inteligente y Graciosa…En cambio, tu ni te le acercas, no sabes ni imitar a la verdadera…

-… - Solo lo miraba y escuchaba sus palabras

-¿Qué sucede "Samanta"? ¿Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua?

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy Pilar?

-Por que lo se…Tu solo estas ocupando el cuerpo de ella ¿Por qué? **¡¿Por qué lo haces? **– Decía Serio viéndose ya algo molesto

-…¿Qué piensas hacer para detenerme?...Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que planeo hacer…

-Si, tal vez no se cual es tu plan o para que ocupas el cuerpo de Pilar…Solo te advierto…No juegues con nosotros, llegas a hacerle daño a Pilar juro que te matare!

-¿Cómo? Yo estoy en el cuerpo de Pilar ahora…Para matarme…Tienes que matarla a ella también… - Sonríe de manera maléfica

Serio no responde, ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada, para acabar con aquella "Cosa" que dominaba los sentidos de su amiga, debía matarla…No lo haría ¡No seria capas!

Diablos!, otra vez, entre la espada y la pared, la solución estaba a mi alcance, pero para conseguirla debía acabar con lo que estaba tratando de proteger ¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa? ¡Maldita lógica!

¿De que manera podré ayudar a mi amiga sin tener la necesidad de lastimarla? ¡Y mucho menos matarla!

Si descubrí en verdad que es lo que le sucede a Pilar, entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarla? Dx

-Ahora, si me permites enano, debo irme, ya que cuando te des cuenta de la verdadera realidad…Creo que deberías correr en busca de Pilar ¿No crees? Yo si – Y se va caminando, el quería seguirla pero algo se lo impedía

No! No quiero! No quiero que se valla! ¿Qué tal si cruza la calle y un automóvil la atropella? O si intenta tirarse del balcón otra vez? No, lo se, le hará daño! Pilar…¡Pilar! **¡PILAR!**

-**¡Serio!**

-¿Uh?

-Despierta o la maestra se dará cuenta de que estabas dormido…

-¿Qué? ¿Como…. Todo fue un sueño?

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Samanta la muñeca de trapo:** _**"El encuentro de Serio y Samanta"**_

-Serio, hem…Estas babeando el escritorio… - Dijo la rubia corriendo algunos mechones naranjas del rostro del ojiverdes

Serio disfrutaba el cariñoso gesto que Azul hacia, hasta que recordó las palabras de Pilar en su sueño: _"Creo que deberías correr en busca de Pilar ¿No crees? Yo si"_

-¿Dónde esta Pilar?

-La maestra la envió a buscar unos libros de biblioteca ¿Por qué?

-¡Maestra pido permiso para ir al baño! – Dijo el pelianaranjado levantando la mano, la maestra le asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo del aula

-¿Ahora que bicho le pico? ¬¬ - Pregunto Paco en un susurro

-Ni idea… - Respondió Azul con indiferencia

Fuera de clases.

Serio corría a toda velocidad a la biblioteca, no sabia porque, pero tenia ese mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo sucedía y sin saber porque, sus piernas se movían de manera de la cual el pareciera no controlarlas, ya que, iba demasiado rápido, tan rápido que no alcanzo a frenar y termino chocando con un rascacielos de libros que venían hacia el.

-¡Cuidado!

**¡CRAAAAAASH!**

-Auch, fíjate por donde vas pedazo de mierd…¿Serio?

-¿Pilar? ¡Pilar! – Dijo emocionado tomándola del brazo y abrazándola con mucha alegría

-Okeeeeiii :| Serio ya puedes soltarme ¬¬

-n_n O_O Ho si claro jeje…Los siento… - La baja y la ayuda a recoger todos los libros

Pilar levantaba los libros en silencio, casi nunca hacia algo en completo silencio, al menos tarareaba, cantaba, decía lo que comería en el día, hablaba sobre las moras y la regurgitación de las aves o algo ¬¬

-¿Por qué tan callada Pilarcita? – Pregunta el levantando un libro

-¿Callada? Ja! No se de que hablas

-¿Nada que contarme?

-No…Nada interesante Niñ….Serio

-¿Niño? ¿Ibas a decirme niño verdad? – Serio suelta todos los libros que tenia y se para molesto frente a ella

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunta ella levantándose estando ya cara a cara

-Dime la verdad Pilar…¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No

-¿Y como esta Samanta?

-¿Quién?

-La muñeca

-Esta en mi casa, guardada…

-Ok te creo, ¿Sabes? Hoy voy a tu casa ¿Molesto?

-No claro que no n.n

-Bien, entonces nos vamos juntos al salir de la escuela

-Claro no hay problema n.n

Terminan de recoger todos los libros, una mitad la lleva Pilar y la otra mitad la lleva Serio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la clase, pero antes de que llegaran el timbre de salida acababa de sonar.

-Vaya! ¿Ya nos vamos? Que rápido – Opino Serio

-Eso es porque dormiste dos clases enteras ¬¬

-¿Me viste dormir? O_O

-Claro ¬¬ Tus ronquidos se escuchaban de aquí a Francia

-¿Hay tu que sabes? ¬w¬

En Francia unos momentos mas atrás de todos esto…

- Qu'est-ce qui est ce son étranger ?

Non... Dois être la dernière note avant de mourir! Dx

échappons!

Digámosle adiós a Francia :D

Pronto los dos chicos corren a sus clases, al entrar ya todos se habían ido, solo faltaban ellos, juntaron sus cosas con prisa y corrieron fuera de la escuela donde se encontraron con Paco y Azul.

-Chicos tengo hambre…¿Vamos por pollo frito? – Dijo Paco

-Vayan ustedes chicos yo…Tengo que ir a mi casa n.n

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto Azul

-No es que…Estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir – Decía mientras pasaba su dedo por su ojo

-Ok n.n

Pronto Paco y Azul se van corriendo y Pilar se va en otra dirección, cuando alguien la toma del brazo…Era Serio.

-¡Espera! Recuerda que yo iría contigo

-Hem…A si es cierto

El camino hacia la casa fue silencioso, ella se veía algo nerviosa y el desconfiaba de la persona que tenia al lado, era en verdad un momento incomodo, hasta que Pilar hablo.

-Sabes Serio…

-¿Dime?

-¿Por qué quieres ir a mi casa?

-Ehh…Nada, es solo que hace rato que no tenemos un tiempo a solas n.n

-Ahh ya veo…

Caminaron unas cuadras mas y finalmente habían llegado a la casa de la morena.

Abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron al lugar.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si por favor n.n

-Puedes ir a arriba…Solo espérame en mi habitación ahora llevo algo de beber

-Ok n.n – Serio sonríe y con calma sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Pilar y una vez dentro dejo su mochila sobre la cama, enseguida, comenzó a investigar el lugar, cajones, ropero, sabanas, almohada, debajo de la cama, en las cortinas…Pero nada, ni una pista de la muñeca que el tanto anhelaba destruir.

Hasta que noto la presencia de una cajita que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles…Lentamente se acerco a ella, sentía algo extraño, un mal presentimiento, la mano le temblaba cada vez que se acercaba mas a abrir la caja…Finalmente, logra abrirla…Y la vio, la muñeca, hay estaba tan desprotegida…No se veía en lo menor peligrosa o maligna…Tal vez todo era su imaginación…¿O no?

-Serio… - Escucho detrás de el – Asustado volvió a poner la muñeca en su lugar y se voltio con rapidez, sonriendo de manera inocente, hasta que lo vio, fue esta la imagen mas aterradora y dolorosa que habría visto jamás, una de esas de las cuales jamás se olvida

-…¿P-Pil- Pilar?... – Dijo con un temor que crecía en su corazón, dio algunos pasos atrás ya que tenia ese presentimiento de que ella se abalanzara contra el.

-… - Ni la mas minima palabra salio de los labios de la morena, solo estaba allí parada, sus ojos vacíos y carentes de alma que miraban fijo los de Serio, ya no eran verdes, eran negros, completamente negros, no tenían pupila ni color alguno, si no completamente negros…Y entre los dientes se podían distinguir dos filosos colmillos, blancos y brillantes esperando ser manchados en un dulce néctar sangre, venas tanto rojas como moradas por todo su rostro, palpitando al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón, ahora negro y ahogado en un deseo asesino.

Era algo horrible, su amiga se había convertido en un tipo de bestia, no era ella, no era Pilar, habría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta.

Instintivamente el ojiverdes se paralizo a causa del miedo y el trauma, pero no mas que unos momentos de mirar fijo la mirada de aquella asesina, sus pies respondieron a la orden de su cerebro y salio corriendo de la habitación, tan rápido que pensó que la había dejado atrás, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida…Un flash negro paso frente a el empujándolo hacia atrás hasta hacerlo chocar contra una de las paredes, se perdió por unos segundos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de "Pilar" frente al de el, era horrible, podía ver y escuchar el palpito de las venas que se encontraban en todo su rostro y no podía dejar de ver esos perversos ojos negros, que lo hacían parecer una cabeza sin ojos, como si no estuviera mirando, pero sentía la fría mirada sobre el.

-¿Pilar? – Pregunto el ojiverdes sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda

"Pilar", al abrir la boca una cantidad importante de sangre comenzó a resbalar de sus labios a su mentón hasta caer en la camisa de Serio

-…No soy Pilar… - Dicho esto los ensangrentados labios de la chica se posaron sobre los de Serio, y una pútrida y viscosa lengua de lagarto salio del interior de la boca de Pilar, ingresando a la boca de Serio y recorriendo su interior de manera lenta.

Serio no quería, no podía, le daba demasiado asco, pero sus manos estaban firmemente aferradas a las de ella y sus pies se encontraban bajo la prisión de las rodillas de ella, ahora, no podía darse el lujo de escapar, no le quedo mas que resignarse a tan asqueroso acto.

Una vez que la sangrienta y larga lengua reptil llego a la garganta de Serio unos dientes se encarnaron a los labios del ojiverdes, provocándole mucho dolor, el intento moverse para quitársela de encima pero la fuerza que tenia ella ahora era impresionante, no era algo humano.

-Por…F-favor suelt-tamee… - Suplicaba lleno de dolor el, abriendo los ojos para ver la maliciosa sonrisa plantada en el rostro de su "Amiga", ella suelta sus labios con brutalidad y Serio nota que lo hirió al morderlo, tal que comienza a sangrar, solo que ahora la sangre de el se mezclaba con la que Pilar había almacenado dentro de su boca.

Ella sonríe, sus ojos se tornan bordo oscuro muy fuerte y garras comienzan a crecer en sus uñas y de manera lenta las coloca sobre el pecho de Serio una vez instaladas hay, corta con gran fuerza la camisa, provocando unas cortadas algo serias en la piel de el.

-**¡AAAHHH! **– Grita de dolor el pobre ojiverdes dando un salto, salto por el cual "Pilar" se asusta y se retira de encima de el, aprovechando la oportunidad, Serio se levanta y toca la herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

-T-tu…¿Eres Samanta cierto? – Decía muy adolorido

Al sonreír, mas sangre salía expulsada por la boca de la chica y después de sonreír, asintió con la cabeza y se paro de manera recta.

Pronto una niebla lleno toda la sala, una niebla tan densa que hasta se sentía en la garganta el respirarla.

Serio perdió de vista la figura de pilar, miro a su alrededor y solo veía muebles cerca de el y niebla, pero ni una pista de ella.

Tal vez esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, si no lo veía, podría ir por ayuda.

Dio el primer paso hacia la puerta y la niebla comenzó a desaparecer y frente a el se presento la figura de una mujer adulta, curvas definidas, cabello largo y negro como la noche, un largo vestido cubriéndola, piel blanca como el papel y brillando entre la espesa niebla…Unos brillantes y oscuros ojos azules mirando fijo a donde el se encontraba.

Pronto…Un fuerte dolor comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Serio, se convierte en un dolor tan agudo que lo obliga a abrazarse a si mismo mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente levantan un poco la mirada y nota aterrado a la mujer frente a el, era Samanta quien sonreía maliciosa…

-Tranquilo niño…Ya no sufrirás mas… - Samanta levanta su brazo y de su mano comienzan a crecer garras tan afiladas como navajas, después de eso golpea a Serio en el rostro pero el no siente nada, todo se volvió oscuro a partir de ese momento…

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa! Si! Al fin! Era hora maldita sea! xD**

**Bueno, nada ni mucho que decir… :|**

**Los combo niños son propiedad de: ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**Samanta la muñeca de trapo:** **"Sentai, El regreso de Grinto y el primer enfrentamiento"**

Paco y Azul se encontraban en un banco que había fuera de la escuela, ambos comían tranquilos un bote de pollo frito, Paco le contaba con gran entusiasmo a Azul su idea de que, cuando crezca, ser un famoso jugador de Nobanock, ser reconocido, amado por todos los fanáticos como el, ser un ejemplo de heroísmo y perfecto físico, etc, etc, etc ¬.¬

En cambio Azul apenas escuchaba lo que el le decía, solo respondía con: "Si" "AJaa" "Seee", fuera de eso, ella solo pensaba en libros de matemáticas, el área de un cuadrado y su perímetro menos la raíz cuadrada de 25, etc, etc,etc ¬.¬

Ambos seres humanos aburridos se encontraban concentrados en sus cosas, cuando una larga y delgada sombra se puso frente a ellos.

-Los niños me amaran, querrán seguir mi ejemplo, todos dirán que soy el mejor jugador del equipo, todos me tendrán envid- -

-Base por altura, Base: 25 Cm, altura: 10 Cm, recorto las puntas de 3 centímetros cada una, así que el perímetro ser - -

-¿Maestre? O.o – Preguntaron ambos chicos saliendo de sus pensamientos y en un impulso, levantándose a abrazar a su maestre, el cual los miraba sonriente, pero algo preocupado, ya que el sabia a que se debía su regreso, aun así, ni Paco ni Azul notaron su expresión y solo le abrazaron las piernas, ya que aun no eran muy altos que digamos xD

-¿Qué hace maestre? – Pregunto Paco lleno de alegría

-Nada niños, ya termine mi estadía en la casa de mi amiga… - Grinto mira a todas direcciones - ¿Dónde están Pilar y Serio?

-No lo sabemos ^^ - Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, Grinto los miraba con una sonrisa pesada en el rostro, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba por pasar, lo que podía hacer era mantener a los chicos en calma, el los miraba lleno de alegría de verlos bien, sus caras eran tan inocentes y aun así pronto tendrían que enfrentar algo que sin dudas cambiaria sus vidas para siempre, lo tenia claro en la mente, y de por si ya lo había advertido antes de irse: _"Uno de ustedes no sobrevivirá" _ya con eso creyó mantenerlos alertas.

-¿No saben donde están? – Volvió a preguntar

-No…Pero es muy posible que estén en la casa de Pilar, creí haber escuchado que estarían allí el resto de la tarde - Contesto Azul

-¡Vámonos! – Termino por decir el adulto tomándolos de los brazos y corriendo por las calles, subiendo de techo en techo y haciendo diferentes piruetas y maniobras que, fácilmente Paco y Azul podían hacer, solo que no entendían a que venia la prisa.

-¿Por qué esta tan preocupado maestre? O.o – Pregunto Paco

-Si, ¿Y porque nos lleva? Podemos ir nosotros mismos :s – Siguió Azul

-No hay tiempo, luego les explico

-¿Esta muerto?

-…No…

-¿Lo vas a matar?

-Aun no…Recuerda que tienes que hacer tu parte…

-Es verdad, mejor déjame esta parte a mi…

Estas voces salían de la cabeza de Samanta, la mujer que se encontraba frente a Serio, el cual a causa del golpe, que parecía ser mortal, solo quedo inconsciente.

-Esta bien…Hazlo – Una neblina verdosa salio de la garganta de Samanta y lentamente se fue acercando a Serio, esta niebla finalmente ingreso por la boca semi-abierta del ojiverdes dormido, una vez alojada dentro de el, las heridas, las cortadas, la sangre y los golpes comenzaban a desaparecer del cuerpo de Serio, mientras esto sucedía, la forma femenina y adulta de Samanta comenzó a desaparecer, se volvía pequeña y luego de que una segante luz dejara de iluminar el cuerpo, detrás de esta, apareció la figura completamente normal de Pilar, solo que no era ella realmente, su mente aun era controlada por Samanta.

Por fin, las heridas de Serio desaparecieron y todo rastro de ataque o de algún tipo de pelea sangrienta…Desapareció de la habitación, era como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

"Serio" abre los ojos algo desorientado, mira a todo su alrededor algo perdido y observa a "Pilar" frente a el.

-¿Eres tu, Sentai? – Pregunto con voz cortante e imponente la morena

Los ojos de serio se volvieron negros como la noche mas opaca de todas, una sonrisa maliciosa se había formado ya en sus labios libres de sangre y parándose de donde estaba se acerco a "Pilar"

-Claro que soy yo tonta…¿O creías que te defraudaría?

-Viniendo de ti puede pasar cualquier cosa, recuerda que eres mi contra parte masculina, ambos sabíamos que yo sola manejando un combo niño jamás lograría nada…

-Pero con dos combo al mando… - Siguió Sentai

-…Podremos acabar con el linaje capoerista

-Exacto – Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, ahora que poseían los cuerpos de dos de los cuatro integrantes, solo les quedaba seguir los pasos

-¿Recuerdas los pasos? – Pregunto Sentai

-Claro, ocupar el cuerpo del mas débil…

-Ocupar el segundo cuerpo del mas honesto y sensible…

-Deshacernos del mas valiente…

-De la mas lista…

-Y finalmente…

-…Matar a Grinto y Cabeza…

-Tu si me entiendes…

Sentai y Samanta rieron de manera enfermiza unos minutos cuando detrás de ellos la puerta de la casa cayo desplomada al suelo, y de ellas aparecieron Grinto cargando a Paco y Azul que tenían cara de O_O

-Maestre con todo respeto pero…**¡¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? **O_O – Dijo Paco

Rápidamente Samanta y Sentai cambiaron el color de sus ojos, volviéndolos comunes y tal cual eran los de Serio y Pilar.

-Hola Maestre! ^^ ¿A que se debe su regreso? – Pregunto la morena con una dulce e inocente voz

-Tu no eres Pilar ¬¬ - Dijo Paco

-¿Q-que? :S

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Pilar? D: - Dijo Azul

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo notaron? O_O – Pregunto Grinto completamente sorprendido

-Por supuesto que si, lo supe desde el principio en que Pilar encontró esa estupida muñeca ¬¬ - Dijo Paco poniéndose a la defensiva al igual que Azul

-¿Tu Paco? ¿Ya lo sabias? O_O – Pregunto Serio

-Claro que si! Y tu tampoco eres Serio ¬¬

-Muestren sus verdaderas apariencias - Ordeno Azul bastante desafiante

Pilar y Serio los miraron llenos de odio, si bien su plan todavía ni se llevaba a cabo y ya había sido frustrado por un imbecil cabeza de cepillo y una sabihonda buena para nada.

Después de clavar miradas asesinas, se miraron entre si, ya no les quedaba opción, habían sido descubiertos, en cuestión de segundos fueron iluminados por neblina verde y azulada, la dificultad de respirar se incrementaba y una vez disipada la neblina, Grinto, Paco y Azul lograron ver al fin, la verdadera forma de sus contrincantes.

-Lo supuse desde que todo esto empezó… - Dijo Grinto cambiando su semblante lo mas desafiante posible – Son Samanta y su contra parte…

-Un gusto Grinto…Nos volvemos a encontrar.. – Dijo Samanta

-¿Se conocen? O.o – Pregunto Paco

-Si, por desgracia

-¿Aun lo recuerdas verdad?

-Jamás podría olvidarlo, pero tienes que entender que la culpa fue tuya… - Intento razonar Grinto, solo que Paco y Azul no tenían idea de lo que hablaban

-No te hagas el tonto…Todo lo que ocurrió años atras fue tu culpa, y de Teresa ¡Esa maldita me traiciono!

-No, no es verdad, ella no lo hizo, ni seria capas de hacerlo, el que fueras encerrada dentro de esa muñeca fue gracias a tus celos, el odio que sentías hacia todo lo que te rodeaba, solo tu te provocaste tanto dolor

-**¡Cállate! **– Grito histérica Samanta, a pesar de ser casi un demonio, su corazón aun ardía por el odio que sentía hacia los que la "Traicionaron".

En un ataque rápido y casi exacto, una neblina rojiza se levanto bajo los pies de Grinto, solo que este logro escapar a tiempo y evito ser atrapado bajo los poderes de Samanta.

-Si quieres pelea…Entonces esto se pondrá feo… - Termino diciendo Grinto, sabiendo que los problemas estaban a punto de empezar, y no tendría un final feliz.

**Continuara… **

**AL FIN! **

**Nose que decir respecto a este cap :S**

**Hace creo que un mes que no seguía con esta historia, pero ahora que me volvió la inspiración, creo que podré seguir sin problemas n_n**

**Nos vemos!/ Leemos!**


End file.
